


Éramos tan buenos amigos

by NaniMe



Series: Araña Ardiente [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Los tag podrían ir aumentando, M/M, Sexo ebrios, Son unos tontos, amigos con beneficios
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Johnny y Peter eran buenos amigos. Mejores amigos.Y todo estaba bien, hasta que un poco de alcohol hizo que ambos trataran de llevar su amistad un poco más allá.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Araña Ardiente [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Éramos tan buenos amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un regalo de cumpleaños ¡De mí para mí! lol
> 
> El título está sacado de la canción Perfecta de Miranda. Pienso que es una canción que realmente les queda. El fanfic en sí viene inspirado de allí.  
¿Ubicación en el canon? Definitivamente no. Pero es aparentemente algún momento reciente. Después de que los 4F regresaran. ¿Necesitan saber sobre los comics? Probablemente no, pero supongo que habrá un par de cositas mencionadas que quizá no entiendan si es el caso. ¡Siempre pueden preguntar si tienen alguna duda! Con confianza~
> 
> Espero que les agrade:

—Hey, guapo —dijo Johnny recargándose en la mesa con ambas manos e inclinándose hacia el frente— ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o debería pasar otra vez?

Peter levantó la mirada de su laptop un momento y la volvió a bajar.

—El amor a primera vista no existe. En todo caso, sería atracción física. Para enamorarse de una persona primero tendrías que conocer su personalidad y-

—Ok, lo entiendo —bufó Johnny sentándose en la banca frente a él—, no te funciona el amor a primera vista y crees que tus “análisis científicos” deben aplicar a todos.

—Johnny, las personas pasan por una etapa de atracción de 4 meses. El amor no puede ser contado hasta que-

—¡Sí, sí! Dios, ¿Tienes que ser así con todo?

—Tú preguntaste —levantó los hombros Peter tecleando algunas cosas.

—Cambiaré mi pregunta entonces: ¿Qué haces?

—Analizo un proyecto. Trabajo en conjunto con Horizon High para desarrollar un mejor sistema de análisis para las-

—¿Por qué tu vida es tan aburrida? —interrumpió _otra vez_ Johnny.

Peter levantó la mirada de su laptop otra para poder darle una mirada a Johnny que reflejara sus sentimientos. Sentimientos malos y llenos de fantasías donde le lanzaba su malteada a la cara.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —decidió preguntarle—Este es un agradable establecimiento de postres para gente que quiere relajarse. ¿Ustedes los famosos no tienen restaurantes caros y exclusivos a donde ir?

—Oh, ya sabes. Quería agraciar sus mundanas vidas con mi presencia.

—Te plantaron ¿cierto?

—Jajajaja —soltó Johnny la risa más forzada que Peter le hubiera escuchado jamás— ¿Yo? ¿Plantado? Discúlpate. A mí no me dejan plantado —hubo un silencio y luego—. Fue un mutuo acuerdo.

—Un mutuo acuerdo de que ella podía irse y tú te quedaste sin nada que hacer.

—Sí. Pero fue mutuo.

Peter trató de ocultar su risa dando un sorbo a su malteada de fresa. La mesera se acercó y tomó la orden de Johnny. Quien, para sorpresa de Peter, permaneció en silencio hasta que le trajeron la comida.

Generalmente le decía que se callara, pero no escucharlo hablar más hizo que la curiosidad pudiera con él y lo terminó distrayendo de su trabajo con más intensidad que si Johnny se hubiera puesto a platicarle su día.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Peter cerrando su laptop.

Johnny levantó la mirada de las papas que estaba comiendo. Su expresión llena de inocente sorpresa.

—¿Qué me sucede a mí? Nada.

—Johnny, estás sentado en silencio respetando mi tiempo de trabajo.

—Resiento mucho el que creas que eso significa que me pasa algo —lo señaló con una papa que luego llevó a su boca—, pero ya que lo mencionas… —por fin dijo y Peter tuvo que aguantarse el rodar los ojos— Hoy hay esta exposición de autos clásicos a la que de verdad quiero ir. Pero la chica con quien iba a ir y yo tuvimos este _mutuo acuerdo_ de que ella se retirara ¡Y no puedo ir allí solo! ¡Sería vergonzoso!

—No tiene nada de malo que goces de tus hobbies por ti mismo.

—¡No voy a ir solo! Ve conmigo.

—Johnny, este trabajo es para el próximo martes-

—¡Tienes cinco días enteros para hacerlo! Ni siquiera sé qué haces haciéndolo justo ahora. ¡Vamooooos! Peter, no puedes hacerme esto.

Peter suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Johnny hizo un descarado gesto de victoria y se apresuró a terminar de comer. Ambos salieron del establecimiento y se dirigieron al lugar.

* * *

—Ok, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que no se podía pasar a esa sección? —se quejó Johnny caminando en la calle alejándose cada vez más de la exposición de autos.

—Johnny, literalmente había un cordón que decía “No pasar” rodeando toda la sala de esos modelos.

—¡Pero es un crimen! ¡Uno debería de poder verlos de cerca!

—Supongo que si lo único que hubieras hecho hubiera sido verlos, sólo nos habrían regañado. Pero te subiste a él y comenzaste a romperlo ¡Claro que nos iban a echar!

—No lo estaba rompiendo, cerebro de redes ¡Soy un mecánico! ¡Reparo naves espaciales! ¡Lo estaba revisando! ¡Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo!

—Sí, bueno, el policía no te creyó y ahora estamos aquí.

—Ugh, está bien. Vamos a tu casa.

—¿Qué? No. Debo seguir con mi trabajo-

—¡Peter! Pete, Pete, no puedes tener esa vida para siempre. Debes socializar con otros seres humanos de vez en cuando. Recuérdalo, la convivencia es buena.

—No vengas a mi casa —lo amenazó Peter con una mirada.

Así que Johnny lo siguió a su casa.

—No estoy seguro de cómo son tus condiciones de vida actuales —dijo Johnny una vez que llegaron al piso 6—, nunca había tenido que subir tantas escaleras.

—El elevador se descompuso la semana pasada. Deberían arreglarlo pronto. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con mis condiciones de vida?

—¿Sigues viviendo con aquel supervillano?

—No, Johnny, hace tiempo que vivo solo. Ya has venido a este apartamento ¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

—No lo recordaba. Oye, que desastre de casa tienes —mencionó en cuanto entraron a la sala. Peter fue a su habitación a dejar su mochila, mientras Johnny se tomaba la libertad de ir directo al televisor. Un absoluto vejestorio sin ningún aparato extra. Frunció el ceño hasta que escuchó a Peter regresar.

—¿Dónde están tus videojuegos?

—Los vendí.

—¿Qué?

—Me estaba atrasando en la renta. Actualmente soy lo que llaman, desempleado ¡Lo sabes!

—Sí, pero ¿Tus videojuegos?

—Había prioridades, Johnny.

—¿Sobre los videojuegos?

—Sí, claro, algunas como _comer_ o un _techo_ _para dormir_.

Johnny sacudió la cabeza como si Peter fuera algún niño pequeño que había hecho algo mal. Peter se aseguró de contar lentamente hasta diez y recordarse que no podía matarlo en su apartamento, luego tendría que limpiar. La señora lo echaría si la policía lo atrapaba. Aunque era más probable que Sue lo matara primero. Sí, esa era una buena razón para detenerse, Susan, ella daba miedo. Pero tal vez si lo sacaba…. Sí lo hacían en algún callejón a obscuras. Se llevaba su traje y lo asfixiaba. Los guantes no dejan huellas. Nunca nadie lo sabría.

—Qué aburrido —fue y declaró Johnny después de darle otra mirada a su sala—No parece que haya nada por hacer ¿Para qué me invitaste?

—No te invité. Tú sólo decidiste venir y meterte. Esto podría incluso ser allanamiento. Como la mitad de las veces que vienes.

—Igual que la mitad de las que tú vas conmigo. No olvides que Reed tuvo que crear una versión especial de nuestro sistema de seguridad para que dejara de atraparte ¡Porque siempre te metes por la ventana sin permiso! Yo al menos sé lo que es una puerta.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Peter levantando las manos—, tengo un DVD en mi habitación, iré por él.

Peter hizo lo que dijo mientras Johnny se acercó al sofá, lanzó un cambio de ropa que estaba allí al suelo y se acomodó subiendo los pies a la mesita que Peter tenía allí.

Si Sue creía que él era desastroso, era porque nunca le había hecho una visita sorpresa a Peter. Había ropa en los lugares más inesperados, trastes por todos lados, basura, libros, aparatos de científicos. Se mantuvo observando una pila de libros que claramente desafiaba las leyes de la física, preguntándose si su pura atención lograría derribarla, hasta que Peter regresó e instaló el aparato.

—Ya que soy el dueño de esta casa —comenzó a decir Peter, a lo que Johnny de inmediato se levantó y se le lanzó encima.

—¡No! —le gritó haciendo que Peter soltara un grito por la sorpresa también—Sea lo que sea que hayas traído y creas que es bueno para ver ¡No lo es! ¡Las películas en blanco y negro están prohibidas! ¡¡Son un crimen!!

—¡Son un clásico! —le respondió Peter tratando de quitárselo de encima porque Johnny se le había colgado del cuello desde atrás— ¡Son básicas!

—¡No lo son! ¡Son aburridas y me matarán!

—¡Con más razón hay que verlas!

—¡Eres horrible!

Siguieron discutiendo sobre los gustos de ambos en las películas hasta que llegaron al acuerdo de que verían alguna película de esas antiguas que Peter insistía en ver si era Johnny quien la elegía. Colocaron _Casablanca_ porque la trama se escuchaba interesante, Johnny reconocía la frase “_Siempre tendremos París_” y le interesaba saber de dónde había salido, y porque declaró que ambos protagonistas se veían lo suficientemente atractivos como para que no fuera un martirio ver sus caras sin color.

—Tengo hambre —soltó Johnny a mitad de la película. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá casi acostados y con las piernas sobre la mesita—. Aliméntame.

—Claro —Peter sacudió la mano encima de sí mismo—, aquí hay un montón de oxígeno que podrías consumir, flamita.

—No eres gracioso. Sé que crees que lo eres y te has convencido de ello, pero toma este consejo como tu amigo que soy: No eres gracioso.

—Es lo mejor que tengo —Peter levantó los hombros sin parpadear si quiera por el comentario—. Quizás podría haber un pedazo de hotdog en el refri.

—¿Un pedazo de hotdog? ¿En serio? Eres un peligro para tu propia salud.

—Ese soy yo. La amenaza arácnida.

—Ve a conseguirnos algo de comer.

—No. Ve tú.

—¿Sabes, Pete? Si existieran las competencias de peores anfitriones, por fin podrías ganar en algo.

—Cállate —Peter le lanzó una almohada que le dio en la cara—. Gané un pulitzer.

—Con un libro de _selfies_ —Johnny se la lanzó de regreso y Peter la atrapó con facilidad—. Deberías sentirte avergonzado.

—Sólo sientes celos porque tus selfies no tienen tanto reconocimiento como las mías.

—Ya. Es todo. Revocado de mi mejor amigo. Vuelves a ser un amigo cualquiera.

—Bien —Cerró los ojos con suficiencia y abrazó la almohada—. Tampoco eres mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo es Harry.

Silencio.

Peter abrió un ojo y luego el otro para mirar a Johnny que no le había contestado nada. Este tenía la mirada hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. Esa expresión que conocía tan bien que sabía significaba que Johnny se sentía herido.

_Oh, mierda._

—Johnny.

—No.

—_Johnny_.

—_No_.

—Oh, vamos. Lo siento, no era en serio.

—Pero sí es en serio, Pete. Él es tu mejor amigo.

—Bueno, sí lo es. Pero tú también lo eres.

—No puedes tener dos mejores amigos.

—Claro que puedo.

—No puedes.

—Sólo mírame.

Johnny lo volteó a ver.

—No. Me refería a “Sólo mírame como sí tengo dos mejores amigos”.

— Así no funciona.

—Oye, enséñame dónde están escritas las reglas de los mejores amigos.

—Es algo que se sabe, Peter. No puedes tener dos mejores amigos.

—Ugh —gruñó Peter levantando los brazos con exasperación—. De acuerdo ¿Qué tal si eres mi super mejor amigo?

—¿Tienes 5 años?

—No, pero creo que tú sí.

Johnny volvió a apartar la mirada y Peter se revolvió el cabello frustrado.

—¡Eres mi super mejor amigo! Y te lo voy a demostrar ¡Incluso iré a conseguirte comida ahora!

—Eso lo haría un amigo cualquiera —Peter le dio una mirada que gracias a todos sus años de amistad y de Johnny descifrando sus expresiones incluso cuando lo único que veía era una máscara, pudo descifrar correctamente como _“¿En serio? ¿Crees que haría esto por cualquiera?_”. A Johnny le gustaba imaginar que también había algo como “_Ni siquiera por Harry_” y así apropiarse de ese “Super mejor amigo” con orgullo.

—Te espero ¡Trae cervezas! —le dijo Johnny acomodándose y viendo la película otra vez. Ya se había perdido un pedazo, pero justo en ese momento el hombre estaba diciendo “Siempre tendremos París” y al menos ahora ya podría decir con orgullo que usaba una referencia antigua correctamente.

Peter bufó y se levantó. Fue a su habitación por sus llaves y salió.

Johnny descubrió que la película sin Peter se volvió montones de veces más aburrida así que volvió a levantarse. Por si acaso revisó la cocina. Peter en serio no tenía nada de comer. Sólo, efectivamente, un pedazo de hotdog tieso y desagradable. También encontró una caja de galletas que ya sólo tenía moronas.

Tras espiar todos sus cajones y espacios posibles en la pequeña cocina, no se detuvo y pasó a esculcar lo que había en su sala. Libros y más libros era lo principal. Volvió a darle una mirada intensa a la pila de libros que insistía en no caerse. Comenzaba a darle algo de ansiedad a Johnny. Le daban ganas de tirarlos.

Observó las fotografías que tenía. Las principales, obviamente, eran de sus tíos. Una de él de pequeño con ambos. Otra de él más grande con su tía. Una foto de Peter, Harry, Flash, Gwen y Mary Jane de cuando eran jóvenes. Sonrió al ver una foto de una cena de navidad que había tenido con Johnny y su familia. Y sonrió aun más al ver la fotografía de él y Peter con las camisas de “Estoy con un estúpido” en la que se señalaban mutuamente.

Sostuvo la fotografía entre sus manos unos momentos. Siempre le agradaba pensar en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Todos los años en los que ambos habían formado parte de la vida del otro.

Era muy feliz teniendo a Peter a su lado.

No que Peter necesitara escucharlo.

Dejó la fotografía y siguió revisando el resto de la sala. En un gabinete dio con una sorpresa. Tuvo que ver dos veces y luego definitivamente tomarlo con sus manos. ¡Era una botella de Whiskey! ¡Peter tenía una botella de Whiskey! Se dio la vuelta con una carcajada de incredulidad, en la que, con la botella misma, pasó a derribar los libros que tantos nervios le habían estado dando. _¡Excelente! _Y _¡Oh no!_ Bueno, con ese tiradero que tenía, probablemente no lo notaría.

Saltó los libros y regresó al sofá. La película estaba terminando, los personajes de la tele se decían _“Este es el comienzo de una interesante amistad_” y Johnny rió por alguna razón. Se apresuró a quitarla y poner una de _Rápido y Furioso_ porque era lo único justo que él eligiera la siguiente.

No pasó mucho hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—¿Por qué tiraste mis libros? —entró diciendo Peter porque obviamente sería lo primero que notaría— ¿Por qué pusiste _Rápido y Furioso_? Eso, para que veas, es un verdadero insulto al cine.

—Señor Parker, he descubierto sus terribles secretos —decidió contestar Johnny ignorándolo y levantando la botella—. Un sucio elixir en sus aposentos.

—Sucio elixir —repitió Peter con un bufido y pasó a la cocina a donde lo siguió Johnny—. ¿Es tan imposible que tenga una botella de alcohol en mi casa?

—Peter, yo tengo que rogarte para que _bebas_ cuando sales a _beber_ conmigo. Por favor.

—Cierto —aceptó. Comenzó a abrir las bolsas de donde sacó unas hamburguesas y, seguramente para consentir a Johnny ¡Cervezas!—. Fue un regalo de John cuando comencé con Industrias Parker.

—¿Qué? Pero si eso fue hace como… _en tu vida pasada_. Ni siquiera lo abriste.

Peter levantó los hombros y dio una mordida a una hamburguesa. Aun tenía algo de comida en la boca cuando habló.

—No hubo oportunidad.

—Pues hoy es un buen día como cualquier otro para celebrar.

—Qué celebraremos.

—Que te perdono por ser un idiota y acepto ser tu super mejor amigo.

—Hecho.

* * *

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó Peter inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, tanto que su cuerpo se comenzó a ir también, antes de regresar y hacer lo mismo en dirección contraria.

Todo a su alrededor se movía muy leeento. ¿O muy rápido?

—Una película.

Peter le lanzó una almohada. O al menos lo intentó porque esta cayó tan lejos de Johnny que fue patético.

—_No shit, Sherlock._

—Apuesto a que estamos viendo algo de romance —dijo Johnny cuando las personas en la tele comenzaron a besarse—, tú siempre quieres ver cosas de romance. Y no sé si es para seducirme, o para aprender de ellas.

—No necesito ‘prender de ellas —dijo Peter mirando la televisión como si esta lo hubiera ofendido—, yo sé hacer todo muy bien, muchas gracias.

—Apuesto a que te le lanzabas a las chicas en la primera cita y tratabas de tocas sus pechos y las besabas así —Johnny sacó la lengua y comenzó a moverla de forma desagradable.

—Eww, no —le dijo Peter—, lo hacía todo muy bien. Pregúntale a mis ex.

—Les preguntaré —amenazó Johnny—, a tus ex, porque ahora ya nadie te hace caso.

—Hey.

—Apuesto a que ya caduc’ste ¿Qué edad tienes? Viejo. Las chicas ya no te encuentran atractivo.

—¡Ajá! —lo señaló Peter con un dedo—pero lo fui.

—El siglo pasado, sí.

—Pero lo fui, sho gano —dijo asintiendo mucho con la lengua extrañamente enredada. Pero estaba seguro de que había ganado.

—Yo gano más —le dijo Johnny con el ceño muy fruncido—, yo _aun_ soy atractivo.

—No, no, no, no, tú ‘tás descalificado, cosa caliente. Tú _siempre_ eres atractivo, chico lindo. Este concurso es para nosotros los normales que envejecemos normal. Así que yo gano.

—Ohh… —se quejó Johnny bajando los hombros. No le gustaba haber perdido. Se estiró a alcanzar la botella de whiskey que estaba en la mesita frente al sofá—. Oye, Pet’r, la botella ‘stá vacía —dijo Johnny levantándola y enseñándosela.

—Ha estado vacía desde hace como una hora… o dos —dijo Peter. Su mano balanceándose cuando trató de señalarlo.

—Huh —dijo Johnny dejando la botella otra vez—, pero había cervezas ¿O no?

—Ya se terminaron también.

—Alcohólico.

Peter asintió y se quedó asintiendo durante todo un rato más.

—Creo que estamos viendo Footlose —dijo Johnny después de tratar de ver la tele un poco más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estamos viendo Foo-lose?

—No, no, nono,no la pregunta importante esssss ¿Por quétienes Froot Loops?

—¿Qué?

—Es horrible. Película. Fea.

—Huh….

—¡De acuerdo! —gritó Johnny de repente—Vamos a tener que bailar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Peter con mucha confusión.

—Para salvar el mundo. De eso va fut-lose ¿No?

—¿Creo? —dijo Peter mirando la televisión. Los personajes estaban bailando. Sí, probablemente era para salvar el mundo. Tenía sentido—De acuerdo.

Peter se tropezó al levantarse y fue a estrellarse contra Johnny quien no aguantó su peso y cayeron de nuevo al sofá. Sus piernas y brazos se enredaron cuando intentaron levantarse. Resbalaron al suelo y entonces Peter por fin pudo ponerse de pie. Johnny se levantó después e hicieron un ridículo baile donde Peter se golpeó contra la mesa y pateó el sofá, y Johnny se tropezó con una de las latas vacías de cerveza y fue a caer casi en la entrada de la cocina. Peter solo le gritó que tuviera cuidado y siguió con su improvisado baile de levantar una pierna y luego la otra.

—Bailas horrible —le dijo Johnny. Que procedió a tratar de “enseñarle cómo se hacía”, pero o estaba inventando un nuevo baile lleno de pausas, o su cuerpo no estaba captando las señales que su cerebro probablemente mandaba.

—Oye, Peter, ¡La botella está vacía! —gritó Johnny cuando la descubrió sobre la mesita de la sala.

—Ha estado vacía… —Peter se quedó callado mirando la botella y luego continuó—mucho tiempo ya.

Johnny la arrojó al otro lado de la sala. Fue a dar junto al televisor quebrándose en muchos pedacitos.

—¡Qué demonios, hombre! —gritó Peter.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Johnny con mucha seriedad.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó Peter con la misma seriedad, la botella ya olvidada.

—¿Por qué tienes una televisión con una caja detrás? Creí que eso ya ni siquiera existía.

—Johnny —dijo Peter tratando de sonar muy sereno— no todos podemos tener pantallas planas.

—Fuiste millonario. Muy millonario. ¡Súper millonario!

—Y luego me fui a la quiebra. Supéralo.

—Perdí mi oportunidad de tenerte como Sugar Daddy —se quejó Johnny con pucheros.

—Te compré el edificio Baxter y mandé a hacer una estatua de tu familia para ti.

—Owww, fuiste un buen Sugar Daddy. Lástima que me lo perdiera.

—Lástima —dijo Peter.

Comenzaba a sentir que lo que hablaban no tenía sentido. La película ya había terminado y había una botella rota estrellada junto a su televisor. Latas de cerveza vacías por todos lados. Volteó a ver el reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Miró a Johnny que estaba recogiendo una lata del suelo solo para descubrir que estaba vacía y dejarla con mucho cuidado en exactamente el mismo lugar. Ok, estaban muy ebrios. Al menos Johnny, Peter estaba orgulloso de decir que él no. Claro que él no estaba ebrio, pfft, cómo iba a estar ebrio.

—Johnny, a dormir.

—¡Pido tu cama! —gritó Johnny y echó a correr a la habitación.

Peter trató de correr tras de él, pero sus pies se enredaron y cayó al suelo. No tan sobrio como se creía, entonces. Se levantó y volvió a correr. Para cuando llegó, Johnny ya se había quitado la ropa y metido a la cama.

—Fuera —le dijo Peter—, esa es mi cama. Ve al sofá.

—Siempre me mandas al sofá —se quejó Johnny enredándose más en las cobijas—. Sólo dime que ya no me amas.

—Ya no te amo. Vete al sofá.

—Peter. Peter. _Piensa en los niños_. Tenemos que superar esta etapa.

—¿De qué niños estás hablando?

—Cuando llegas a casa ya no me miras, ya no me tocas…

—Voy a tocarte con mi pie en tu trasero si no sales de mi cama ahora.

—Huh, así que tienes esos fetiches.

—_Johnny_.

—_Peter_.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Peter cedió y desdeñando con la mano fue al baño a lavarse. Johnny entró justo detrás de él y hurgó en sus cosas sacando su cepillo de dientes que siempre había insistido en tener ahí. “Uno de reserva” decía “si me quedo en tu casa, no me quedaré sin lavarme los dientes, eso es asqueroso”. Y había estado a punto de dejar también un shampoo y un acondicionador de repuesto, pero Peter le había dicho que eso no.

Se lavaron empujándose con los codos. Johnny queriendo abarcar más espejo y Peter simplemente no queriendo dejarlo. Peter salió primero, se quitó el pantalón y la camisa y fue a su cama.

—¡Te gané! —le gritó— ¡Te toca el sofá!

Johnny salió y se le lanzó encima aterrizando con los codos en sus costillas.

—Tendremos que dormir los dos aquí —dijo Johnny mientras Peter con un gruñido de dolor lo empujaba para quitárselo de encima.

—O podrías solo irte al sofá.

—Deja de llorar. Ya hemos estado en la misma cama.

—Me alegro de que esta vez tengas ropa, aunque sea solo la interior.

Johnny no contestó y Peter creyó que el silencio reinaría y se quedarían dormidos de esa forma, él debajo de las cobijas y acomodado como un ser humano normal, Johnny encima de ellas, acostado en diagonal con las piernas sobre Peter. Estaba prácticamente dormido cuando Johnny habló otra vez.

—Hey, Peter. Quiero intentar una cosa.

Peter farfulló lo que esperaba se entendiera como “adelante, hazlo, pero no me molestes”. Sintió a Johnny removerse hasta acostarse correctamente a su lado.

—Hey, Peter —dijo otra vez. Peter esperó que siguiera hablando, pero no dijo nada más, así que, a su pesar, inclinó la cabeza a su dirección y abrió los ojos.

Johnny estaba allí recostado, viéndolo con una cara que parecía de tonto y borracho concentrado. Pero lo veía muy fijamente y sólo pudo quedarse quieto esperando que Johnny hiciera lo que quería hacer.

Y de repente Johnny se recargó en sus codos para poder acercarse hasta Peter y besarlo. Peter se quedó completamente congelado, sintiendo los labios de Johnny contra los suyos, haciendo nada aparte de estar así recargados, hasta que Johnny se alejó otra vez. El rubio soltó una risita.

—Tu cara es muy estúpida justo ahora —le dijo picándole una mejilla con el dedo.

—¿Eso es lo que querías probar?

—¿Alguna vez habías besado a un hombre?

Peter pasó la mirada al techo tratando de pensar.

A ver… Betty Brant. Mujer. Liz Allan, mujer. Gwen, mujer. Felicia, Mary Jane, Cindy, Carlie, Carol, Sue, Jessica, Anna Maria, mujer, mujer, mujer, mujer. Huh. ¿Ese alien contaba como mujer? Bueno, definitivamente no contaba como hombre.

—No —contestó luego de un tiempo considerable—, no. No hombres.

—Me lo imaginé. Eres tan heterosexual.

—¿Entonces querías besar a un hombre?

—Nah, yo ya había besado hombres.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Peter de inmediato y woah, ¿Esa fue su voz? Sonó muy cortante y fría. ¿Qué era esa sensación en su estómago? Era desagradable.

—Wyatt, Bobby… —dijo Johnny—, Daken —soltó después.

Peter bufó molesto y siguió mirando las manchas de su techo. Se sentía muy enojado. Johnny era el primer (y probablemente único) hombre a quien besaba, pero él no lo había sido para Johnny ¿No era eso injusto?

Pasó un rato antes de que su mente terminara de conectar los significados de la frase y casi se queda dormido en el proceso otra vez.

—Espera —dijo regresando la mirada a Johnny—, si ya habías besado a un hombre ¿Qué es lo que querías probar?

—Ah, es que todavía no acabo —dijo Johnny y se levantó, le quitó las cobijas, pasó una pierna sobre Peter y se sentó en él.

Peter lo observó. Había algo mal en todo eso, pero su mente no lograba identificar qué. En cambio, su cuerpo podía sentir a Johnny, su calor que siempre irradiaba y en donde quería sumergirse.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Peter.

Johnny, en lugar de contestar con palabras, movió la cintura frotándose contra Peter. Este inhaló aire con sorpresa y sus manos volaron a la cintura del otro.

—Mmmmm —Johnny puso una cara como si tratara de descubrir algo y volvió a repetir el movimiento. Peter lo apretó un poco, no para detenerlo, si no para sentir que se apoyaba de algo.

Era raro. Tener a Johnny haciendo eso sobre él. Pero le gustaba como se veía, cómo se _sentía_. Johnny colocó las manos sobre las suyas y se siguió moviendo, de adelante hacia atrás, únicamente separados por la tela de sus bóxers. Peter era capaz de sentirlo, su entrepierna, el inicio de su trasero. Comenzaba a excitarse.

Y Johnny lo notó, definitivamente lo sintió. Se recargó con ambas manos en su pecho para poder inclinarse un poco y se siguió moviendo.

Algo en el fondo de la mente de Peter le decía que eso estaba mal. Johnny era su amigo. Y un hombre, él no hacía eso con hombres. ¿O sí? Bueno, sí era Johnny estaba bien. Si era Johnny quería hacerlo. Si era Johnny no importaba nada. Sí era Johnny quería saber cómo sería.

Podrían arruinar su amistad.

Eran tan buenos amigos…

Pero quería _seguir_.

Quería seguir con Johnny. Quería tomarlo _todo_ de Johnny.

Johnny había comenzado a respirar agitado. Y Peter descubrió que había recargado los pies en la cama para comenzar a mover la cintura también y unirse al movimiento del otro. Y también había comenzado a jadear.

—Peter —gimió Johnny. Y Peter decidió que ya no importaba nada.

Hizo que giraran en la cama para que Johnny quedara debajo y le sacó la última prenda que tenía. Hizo lo mismo con la propia y se inclinó para besar a Johnny. En esa ocasión de manera apropiada. Johnny lo rodeó con los brazos y lo correspondió de inmediato.

En cuanto introdujo la lengua en la boca de Johnny y este la succionó, Peter bajó la cintura para retomar el movimiento que habían tenido antes, esta vez sin nada que los separara. Ambos gimieron cuando la piel de sus miembros entró en contacto.

Y se siguió moviendo, y moviendo, mientras los besos continuaban.

Y lo único que pudo pensar fue _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny_, sin saber si se estaba quedando sólo en su mente o si estaba siendo pronunciado por su boca.

—Peter… condones… ah… lubricante —ordenó Johnny entre gemidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter que estaba algo ido por el placer y de verdad no había entendido las palabras.

—En mi pantalón.

Peter se giró a buscar la ropa de Johnny. Le costó toda la voluntad que lograba mantener, pero se levantó de la cama y fue por los primeros pantalones que vio. Pero eran los suyos. Consideró decirle que lo hicieran así cuando no lo ubicó pronto, pero terminó dando con él y sacando las cosas pedidas.

Regresó a la cama de inmediato y Johnny sonrió recostándose, abriendo las piernas para él.

Peter nunca había estado con un hombre. Nunca había siquiera considerado el tener sexo con un hombre. Sí, bien, sí, le había llegado a pasar por la mente una o dos veces o tres o más el besar a Johnny a través de los años, pero en cuanto la idea se formaba en su mente, la desechaba, así que _jamás_ había imaginado algo más allá.

Sin embargo, no era ignorante en el tema. Así que se echó lubricante en los dedos y comenzó a preparar a Johnny. Encontró menos resistencia de la que se esperó al principio. Johnny había comenzado a gemir. Quizás un poco demasiado ruidoso, así que Peter lo besó, con la idea de tragarse cada sonido que Johnny emitiera.

Pasó pronto a dos dedos y Johnny comenzó a insistir en que era suficiente.

Peter sabía que debía negarse y alargar eso por alguna razón. No estar preparado. No ser suficiente. Pero él mismo _ya lo necesitaba_, así que sacó sus dedos y se colocó el condón y lubricante.

—Peter —se quejaba Johnny—, por favor… ya…

Jaló a Johnny para acomodarlo un poco sobre sus piernas, y llevó la cabeza de su pene hasta la entrada del otro, comenzando a deslizarse dentro poco a poco. Estaba apretado y _muy_ caliente.

Johnny siseó y Peter se detuvo, pero no pudo preguntarle si estaba bien porque Johnny se estiró hasta rodear su cuello con los brazos y abrazarlo, provocando que ahora estuvieran ambos casi sentados y que no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Peter —dijo Johnny con voz ronca y enterrando los dedos con fuerza en la piel de Peter—, había querido hacer esto contigo… desde hace _tanto_ tiempo.

Peter lo abrazó por la cintura para hacerlo que se siguiera moviendo, que siguiera bajando hasta que entró por completo en él. Johnny lo abrazó con más fuerza, así que para relajarlo comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Estar así con Johnny…

Sí, él también quería eso. ¿Desde hace mucho tiempo? No sabría decirlo. Pero en ese momento parecía todo lo que importaba en el mundo.

Besó lo que alcanzaba de la cabeza de Johnny y lo cargó para volver a recostarlo en la cama. Se separó un poco de él y vio que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Se las limpió con un dedo y lo besó.

—Peter —volvió a decir Johnny, y a Peter le encantaba escuchar su nombre pronunciado así, por él—, te amo, Peter.

Un beso más y

—También te amo, Johnny.

Entonces comenzó a moverse. Lentamente porque Johnny aun se quejaba cuando se movía. Hasta que Johnny empezó a retorcerse y pedir _más_, más fuerte, más rápido.

Peter salió de él y sin ningún esfuerzo con su fuerza, giró a Johnny en la cama haciendo que quedara sobre sus rodillas y codos. Lo levantó de la cadera, se acomodó detrás de él y volvió a entrar. En esa ocasión entrando y saliendo de él con más facilidad.

Observó a Johnny pegar la cara a la cama, con las manos apretaba las sábanas con fuerza. Su espalda estaba curveada para mantener su trasero levantado de una manera que Peter descubrió le fascinaba. Y siguió embistiéndolo, el sonido de su piel chocando y la humedad chapoteando de manera obscena inundando la habitación, acompañado por los gemidos de Johnny y los jadeos de Peter.

El primero en terminar fue Johnny, con un chillido indiscreto. Peter solo dio un par de estocadas más antes de también correrse.

Salió de Johnny y se quitó el condón descartándolo a algún lugar de la habitación casi de manera mecánica.

Johnny volvió a girarse para quedar bocarriba, su respiración era agitada, su rostro estaba rojo, su pecho estaba sucio por su propia eyaculación y su cabello era un desastre. Peter sonrió y se dejó caer sobre él. Johnny hizo un sonido de queja, pero en realidad no lo empujó.

Eso se había sentido bien. Ver, sentir y escuchar a Johnny se había sentido _muy_ bien.

Pero ahora lo único que sentía era sueño. Recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Johnny y cerró los ojos. Solo un momento, un segundo. Tenía mucho sueño. Y tenía a Johnny con él.

Se permitió relajarse un momento.

* * *

Lo primero que Peter percibió fue el calor. Hacía mucho calor. Todo estaba muy caliente.

Lo siguiente fue la voz.

—Ugh… Peter… quítate… estás muy… pesado.

Y al final, cuando trató de levantarse, sólo para descubrir el dolor de cabeza que eso generó y la poca comodidad de su cama, que oh, no era solo su cama, no estaba sobre su colchón, si no sobre alguien más, fue que se dio cuenta de Johnny.

Recargándose en los codos, se separó lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara. Johnny tenía ambas manos presionando sus sienes, prueba de que el dolor de cabeza era para ambos. Pero claro, eso no era lo relevante. Esta vez sobre sus manos, se separó aún más y observó a Johnny.

Estaba desnudo, como, _completamente_ desnudo. Igual que él. Ambos estaban desnudos y oh, dios, tenían semen seco sobre sus cuerpos. Johnny tenía las piernas abiertas entre las cuales se había acomodado, y quedado dormido, y _hecho otras cosas_. El impacto lo dejó completamente petrificado.

Johnny tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de molestia mientras se movía, por fin libre del peso que lo había aplastado, y un dolor de cabeza que lo atacaba. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Peter, y vio en su cara algo que claramente lo espantó porque abrió los ojos de par en par y bajó su atención a los cuerpos de ambos para descubrir la misma cosa que Peter acababa de notar.

Habían hecho…

¿Qué habían hecho?

Los recuerdos estaban difusos. Pequeñas y separadas pistas. Alcohol, una película, baile, cama, _gemidos_.

Johnny fue el primero en reaccionar. Quitó un brazo de Peter para poder salir de debajo de él. Sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, de pronto perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque Peter de inmediato se levantó a sostenerlo de un brazo.

Llevó el brazo libre a su espalda baja e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Y, _dios_, Peter sabía _qué_ significaba y _por qué_ lo estaba haciendo y su mente se vació.

—M-me daré una ducha —dijo Johnny, jalando su brazo y yendo hacia el baño, caminando incorrectamente, y encerrándose allí.

Peter observó fijamente la puerta del baño durante un rato hasta que por fin se escuchó el agua cayendo y lo ayudó a reaccionar.

Oh, dios.

_Oh, dios._

_OH, DIOS._

Se hizo hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y se sentó.

Sentía un verdadero caos mental. El dolor de cabeza no lo hacía nada mejor.

Sabía que debería tener algún sentimiento de culpa. Arrepentirse de que había hecho, uh, _eso_, con Johnny. Pensar en un plan de acción que no volviera todo incómodo y lo llevara a destruir su amistad. Fingir que no pasó. O, actuar como si fuera un suceso gracioso del cual reírse.

Pero la verdad era que eso no lo estaba afectando. Ni siquiera el hecho de que había estado con un hombre. Lo único que podía pensar era que Johnny y él se habían tocado y la idea no lo repelía, sino todo lo contrario.

Le dio una mirada a su habitación. La ropa de ambos estaba descartada en el suelo. En su cama había una botella de lubricante que se había vaciado por no cerrarla correctamente, y, bueno, Peter iba a tener que apostar que eso otro era semen. En el suelo había un envoltorio de condón y más allá en el fondo lo que suponía era el contenido de este envoltorio.

Suspiró. Su suspiro fue tembloroso. Pasó las manos por su cabello no sabiendo qué hacer o qué pensar.

Simplemente por ocuparse en algo, se levantó y quitó todas las cobijas de su cama. Las lanzó a un cesto, tendría que lavarlo. O quemarlo. No sabía si alguna vez podría volver a dormir en ellas sin pensar en lo que había hecho allí con Johnny. Tuvo un escalofrío mientras levantaba con un papel el condón usado.

Cuando el agua dejó de escucharse fue que a Peter se le ocurrió la idea de que Johnny en realidad no necesitaba ducharse del todo, lo mejor que podía hacer para limpiarse era prenderse en llamas.

Había hecho eso para separarse. Pensar.

Peter se tensó porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Johnny, qué iba a decir o hacer. Claramente, en sus prioridades estaba que su amistad no se arruinara, era de las cosas más importantes en su vida.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Johnny salió envuelto en una toalla, fue directo al armario de Peter sin decirle nada.

—Uh, claro, adelante, te presto mi ropa —dijo Peter mirándolo desde atrás porque su cerebro no parecía saber que estaban en una situación crítica para su amistad.

—Por supuesto que me prestas tu ropa —contestó Johnny con naturalidad—, no voy a usar la misma ropa dos días seguidos, no _he perdido la cabeza_. Aunque con esta ropa —dijo con desagrado mientras levantaba unos pantalones deportivos descoloridos—, creo que preferiría quedarme desnudo.

Peter tragó. Johnny estaba actuando como si no pasara nada. Como si no hubieran hecho nada. ¿Sería así? ¿No hablarían de ello?

—¿Te gustaría eso, Peter? —le preguntó, siempre dándole la espalda— ¿Verme desnudo mientras estás en tus cinco sentidos para disfrutarlo de verdad?

Oh, entonces sí hablarían de eso.

—Uh… —fue lo único que dijo.

Johnny se rió de manera forzada, seleccionó una camisa, una de las pocas prendas de Peter que tenían su aprobación, y un pantalón, uno que no lo tenía, pero era mejor que los otros. Peter lo observó vestirse. Con algo de dificultad, no le pasó por alto. Estiró un brazo en su dirección no sabiendo si debería o no ofrecer su ayuda. Aun era terreno minado porque Johnny no lo había volteado a ver así que no podía ver en su expresión la verdadera manera en la que se lo estaba tomando.

—Johnny —decidió decir cuando el otro por fin terminó de ponerse la ropa—, uh, yo…

—No te comas la cabeza con esto, Pete —dijo Johnny. Su mirada clavada en el suelo y aun dándole la espalda—. Sexo entre amigos. Puede llegar a pasar. No tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad?

Peter está seguro de que la voz de Johnny tembló al final.

—No. No hay nada de malo —dijo Peter sin pensar realmente en el significado de lo que decía, pero sintiendo que era lo que Johnny quería escuchar.

—Entonces está bien —Johnny por fin se giró a mirarlo. Su expresión parecía tan aliviada que Peter no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está bien —acordó Peter.

—Es un extra de ser super mejores amigos, ahora lo veo.

—¿Qué? No —dijo Peter, pero soltó una risa a la que de inmediato se le unió Johnny. La tensión que se había creado entre ellos disipándose.

—Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas los detalles? —preguntó Johnny.

—No.

—Huh, yo tampoco. Aunque una cosa puedo decir. Si me dejaste así —se señaló el trasero y Peter sintió algo apretarse en lo bajo de su vientre—, eres un total bruto desconsiderado. Horrible. El peor.

—Hey —no pudo evitar quejarse ante su orgullo herido—, soy considerado en la cama. Sólo estaba _ebrio_.

—Excusas —se quejó Johnny caminando hacia la cama. Peter quería defenderse más, pero verlo cojear le quitó todas las palabras de la boca.

Dios, él le había hecho eso a Johnny.

Y ni siquiera lo recordaba, qué desperdicio.

Espera, ¿Desperdicio? No, así era mejor. Era mejor ¿Cierto?

—Ahora vas a tener que pasar el día cuidándome y consintiéndome.

—Qu- No, Johnny tengo que continuar mi proyecto y limpiar mi casa.

—Como si usualmente estuviera muy limpia —lo juzgó Johnny—, además, tú y tu proyecto. Seguramente puedes terminarlo en un día o así.

—No, Johnny, precisamente porque no puedo terminarlo en un día es que debo seguir trabajando en él. Y oye, mi casa está limpia —Johnny levantó una ceja— ¡Al menos es más limpia de como está ahora! Tengo un vago recuerdo de ti lanzando una botella contra mi televisión.

Johnny no compartía ese recuerdo, pero la posibilidad existía así que decidió desviar el tema.

—Así es cómo me tratas. Me usas para satisfacerte y luego me descartas sin pensar en mí —Peter se ahogó con su propia saliva—. Desalmado. Bruto. Tosco. Neandertal.

—Ya, basta, de acuerdo USH ¡Eres insoportable a veces!

Fue por unas sábanas limpias que puso en su cama y ayudó a Johnny a recostarse. Sintió todo su cuerpo hormiguearle cuando Johnny se quejó al sentarse. Se dio una ducha rápido y fue por comida.

De verdad debería considerar tener comida real en su cocina.

Regresó con un par de cafés y unos panqués. Suspiró ignorando el desastre de libros, latas vacías, vidrios rotos y todo lo que estaba en su sala. En la habitación Johnny seguía acostado revisando su celular. De esa manera tendría que comer.

—Sabes mi orden de café de memoria —dijo Johnny bebiéndola como si no estuviera casi hirviendo porque claramente no le afectaba—, siempre he sabido que me amas así de mucho.

—Es una maldición con la que cargo —Peter se sentó en la cama junto a él y abrió su laptop para comenzar a trabajar.

—Diría que sabes cómo tratar a alguien en la cama, pero mi espalda está en desacuerdo con tal declaración.

Peter presionó las letras pe y te con tanta fuerza que por un momento temió haberlas roto. Por suerte no.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Johnny pestañeando con inútil inocencia.

—¡Estaba ebrio!

—¿Y le rompes la espalda a todas las personas a las que te llevas a la cama ebrio? Simplemente no tienes habilidades ¿Es por esto que te dejaron todas tus ex? ¿Por lo malo que eres en la cama?

—¡No soy malo en la cama! Demonios, Johnny, la próxima vez te haré tragarte tus palabras.

Así como terminó de decir la oración, Peter se mordió la lengua y aguantó la respiración. Había insinuado que eso se repetiría. No volteó a ver a Johnny y este tampoco habló por un momento. Entonces dijo:

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso es lo que lleva ser tu super mejor amigo? ¿Ahora somos super mejores amigos con beneficios?

Peter lo miró. Johnny no lo estaba viendo si quiera, tenía la mirada clavada en su celular. Se relajó un poco. Y al mismo tiempo se sintió algo decepcionado. No sabía qué era lo que había esperado, pero era algo más que sólo ser tomado tan a la ligera.

—Es un título muy largo —fue todo lo que contestó. No sintiendo seguro ni afirmar ni negar aquella declaración.

—Podemos reducirlo. Que sea, ¿SuMAB…?

—¿Qué? —Peter no pudo evitar reírse. Ni siquiera era algo gracioso, pero allí estaba, riendo hasta que el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

Consideró la perspectiva.

Johnny y él, amigos con beneficios. Tendrían sexo. Otra vez. Pero esta vez siendo plenamente conscientes de ellos. ¿Quería hacer eso? Johnny era un hombre ¿Podría meterse con un hombre estando sobrio?

La imagen de Johnny al despertar desnudo, debajo de él, se materializó en su mente, y supo que la respuesta era sí.

Sí, quería hacerlo con Johnny.

—Eso somos ahora —le dijo, retomando el trabajo en su laptop—, si estás bien con ello.

Hubo un largo lapso de silencio, hasta que Johnny, con la voz curiosamente ahogada, dijo:

—Entonces, ahora somos Super Mejores Amigos con Beneficios.

—¿Sumab?

—Sumab.

Ambos rieron. Y aunque Peter trató de pensar en todos los contras que eso podría conllevar, sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que siempre y cuando fuera Johnny, todo estaría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un One Shot, pero mientras escribía ¡Se me ocurrió una manera en la que podría seguir! Entonces cambié el final por este y ahora es de varios caps je
> 
> Así que ahora, si les gustó, nos leemos después, bai~  
Gracias por leer~


End file.
